Brand New Day
by ooOCaptainTurboOoo
Summary: Harry finds an unconcious girl in his back yard who appears to know him, However he has never met her before. Romance Fluff and slight Lemon, Ron/Ginny Bashing sort of.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

**Better than you know yourself**

**Disclaimer:**** Well since I ship Harry/Hermione I'm obviously not JK Rowling.**

_**WARNINGS:**__** This story contains the following: Ron Bashing-Ginny bashing-Slight Lemon-Complete AU, If your against any of these then press the back button because any flames for any of the reasons above will see you blocked from my stories...you've been warned.**_

The young seventeen year old Harry James Potter carefully carried the bushy haired teenage stranger into the living room and gently placed her upon the sofa, he watched her breathing for a few moments and couldn't help but take in her beautiful appearance before coming back to reality,

_"Where the hell did this girl come from?"_ Harry asked himself, he had been cleaning dishes when he heard a short scream and then a thud in the back garden, when he looked out of the window he saw the girl laying face down unconscious,

Harry rushed out and tried to bring her around but hadn't been able to, thankfully however she seemed to be breathing normally,

Harry wasn't exactly sure what to do, the girl looked tired and worn like she had been through something she was to young to have seen, his first instinct was to phone an ambulance or maybe the police but something held him back,

_"If she doesn't wake up in a couple of hours I'll call for an ambulance"_ Harry decided, he checked over her once again and noticed that while she looked tired and haggard she wasn't bruised however she did have a small cut on her forehead, Harry soon treated the cut after cleaning it and placing a plaster on it, as he started to dab a little of the blood away from her forehead with a damp cloth the girl began to stir.

"Err...ow...where am..." the girl suddenly locked eyes with Harry, her eyes widened for a moment and Harry was pulled into the soft chocolate shade of them,

"Harry...OH MY GOD HARRY!" the girl screamed and suddenly attacked Harry dragging him into a huge hug that started hurting his ribs, suddenly Harry heard her began to cry and felt her tears seeping through his shirt, unsure of what to do he gently began stroking her hair,

"Hey...it's okay, your safe here", whilst he was enjoying having the beautiful girl in his arms he was feeling really awkward at the moment,

"I never thought I was going to se you again," she sobbed still clutching him as if his life depended upon it,

Harry frowned in confusion,

_"What's she talking about, and come to think of it how does she know my name?"_

Harry was completely bewildered by the girl, he didn't know her from school and he was pretty sure he didn't know her from any other place but she seem to know him and by the way she was acting she seemed to know him quite well, he held her for a few more minutes while she seemed to start to calm down, after breaking the hug she still had a hold of his right arm and looked at him with such Love and friendship in her eyes Harry was too stunned to look away,

"How are you here Harry I saw you die and what are you doing back here at Dursley's? She asked, Harry was starting to get a little nervous,

_"Die, what's she talking about and how does she know who my relatives are?_

"Err...well, as to why I'm here at the Dursley's well that's because their my only relatives but I honestly have no idea what you mean by the first question" he truthfully replied,

"Harry I saw Lestrange hit you with a dark curse" the girl replied tears appearing in her eyes once more, Harry had a look of utter confusion on his face,

"Who's Le...whatever and what the hell's a dark curse, it sounds like some kind of chocolate bar?" Harry mused; he looked back down at the girl and noticed a look of utter heartbreak suddenly appearing on her face, for some reason Harry could tell she was very close to having another breakdown,

"Harry...do you know who I am?" she asked, Harry seeing the almost pleading look on the girls face wanted to lie but knew that since he didn't even know what the girls name was the charade wouldn't hold long, taking a small breath he shook his head slight,

"No, I'm sorry" he watched tears escaped her now closed eyes as she attempted to fight off the heartache she was starting to feel, Harry realised the girl might just be some sort of mental ward patient or something but the girl obviously cared about him greatly, something inside of him caused him to draw her into a delicate hug,

"Shhh...Please calm down, look I may not know who you are but you obviously know me, why don't' I go make us a drink and perhaps we can try to piece together what's going on" he said soothingly, it seemed to work as the girl once again calmed down, he helped her up and started walking towards the kitchen when he suddenly stopped her,

"I'm sorry but I just realised I haven't yet asked but...what's your name?" she gave him a sad smile,

"Hermione Granger"

**Ooo~ooO**

Hermione watched Harry silently make them both a cup of tea as neither was exactly sure where to begin, she started thinking about what could have happened, had she gone back in time?

_"No that can't be it, Harry would still know me and he looks about the same age as when I last saw him"_

She was brought out of her muse when Harry handed her a mug, she took it graciously,

"Thank you",

Harry sat around the other side of the table as took a quick sip of the drink, her voice suddenly broke the silence,

"Err...where are your relatives Harry?" she asked timidly,

"On Holiday for two weeks actually they only went yesterday" he replied trying to keep the conversation going dreading the silence might return, unfortunately it did,

It carried on like this for several more moment sand he noted both of them had drank nearly half the cup already, plucking up as much courage as he possible could he spoke again,

"Err... I guess one of us should start then," he said rubbing the back of his neck in nervousness,

"I'm not really sure where to begin" Hermione replied truthfully,

"Well...why not start with how you know me" he gently said, Hermione nodded,

"Yeah I guess that would be a good place to start but it could take a while" she sheepishly replied, Harry shrugged,

"I've got the time", Hermione took a deep breath,

"Okay well, it all started on the train to Hogwarts..." Harry cut her off already confused,

"I'm sorry but I don't think I've ever been on a train and what's Hogwarts?" he asked, Hermione looked at him a little shock in her eyes,

"Harry where do you go to school?" she asked, dread appearing in her voice,

"Well I attended Stonewall High but I graduated just over a week ago actually" Harry replied, he watched her face fall a little,

Hermione felt sick in her stomach, whilst she finally had her best friend back, he couldn't remember her and it appeared he didn't know anything about anything, she sighed and took a deep breath knowing that he may think she was crazy,

"Harry I'm going to ask you a question and it's going to be a very strange one but please just answer truthfully okay, please" she begged, Harry felt his heart melt at the look on her face, he nodded in response,

"Harry do you know about magic?" she asked, Harry eyebrows raised a little in surprise at this of all the questions he expected to be asked this wasn't one of them,

"What...do you mean like that David Copperfield guy or something" he didn't know why but his response seemed to upset her a little more, he watched as she shook her head in a negative response,

_"He doesn't even know about magic, no wonder he doesn't remember me"_

"No Harry not like him" he watched as she bit her bottom lip causing his teenage hormones to suddenly flip for a second, she started twittering with the now almost empty cup in her hands before sighing,

"Okay Harry here it is, most of this is going to seem unbelievable and to be honest I'm not sure if you will believe me but I can offer you some proof, it's just when I tell you please try to keep an open mine and...and...please...don't be scared of me" she finished unable to meet his eyes, Harry watched as her face looked down at the wooden table in sadness,

Again something drove Harry to reach over and gentle take her hand, he coxed her took look at him,

"Look Hermione, an hour ago you appeared out of thin air, when you woke up you looked at me as if I was a ghost, you know things about me even though as far as I remember we have never met, I won't lie, I'm curious and yes a little on edge but I truly don't think your going to do me any harm..."

"Harry I would NEVER hurt you" she cut in, He held up his other hand to stop her,

"Plus you said you could offer proof so I'll give you benefit of the doubt for now", he finished, Hermione squeezed his hand and was happy to note he squeezed back, he didn't know her but at least felt a little combatable by her presence,

"Okay well...I guess there isn't really anyway to sugar-coat this...Harry I'm a witch"

**Ooo~ooO**

**Authors Notes:**

**I'm basically doing my own version of quickdraw's Child's Play story, To be honest though the first chapter is the only chapter I will be using the story from after that my story is quite different just so you don't think this is going to be nothing but a carbon copy.**

**This won't be a very long story maybe four or five chapters and I'm aiming for about 15,000 words, (don't worry this will likely be the shortest chapter) **

**Also if you haven't already please read the warning just under the Disclaimer at the top of the page.**

**I won't make any promises about updates but chances are I'll be updating my other story (Marauder Madness) before I update this again.**

**Please don't whine about my spelling and punctuation, I know it's not great.**

**Any questions you have please leave in a review or PM if you wish and if you're looking for update news check my profile page.**

**Hope you enjoyed it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

**My life in a nutshell**

**Disclaimer:**** Why yes, I am JK Rowling, I've finally seen the light and now writing Harmony Fan fiction...In case you didn't notice I'm being sarcastic.**

_**Previous Chapter:**_

_"Look Hermione, an hour ago you appeared out of thin air, when you woke up you looked at me as if I was a ghost, you know things about me even though as far as I remember we have never met, I won't lie, I'm curious and yes a little on edge but I truly don't think your going to do me any harm..."_

_"Harry I would NEVER hurt you" she cut in, He held up his other hand to stop her,_

_"Plus you said you could offer proof so I'll give you benefit of the doubt for now", he finished, Hermione squeezed his hand and was happy to note he squeezed back, he didn't know her but at least felt a little combatable by her presence,_

_"Okay well...I guess there isn't really anyway to sugar-coat this...Harry I'm a witch"_

**Ooo~ooO**

Harry remained motionless for a couple of moment taking in what she had just said,

_"Perhaps I was wrong and she really is some crazy stalker,"_ he thought,

"Right so you say you're a witch" Harry replied not really asking, Hermione nodded meekly she was well aware of his look of doubt,

"Okay you said you could prove it so...go ahead prove it" he gestured a look of disbelief and slight amusement etched upon his face, he watched her pull out a very sleek piece of wood from her pocket, he idly wondered how he had missed that earlier,

"Okay I'm going to perform a small levitation spell so again please don't freak out" she asked, she pointed the wand at one of the unoccupied chairs,

"Wingardium leviosa" she called out with a swish and flick of her wand, the chair began to rise as she guided it over the centre of the table and gently placed it between them, she looked down to see Harry's mouth hanging open,

She placed the chair back in it's original place and waited for Harry to make some sort of movement, after about five minutes however she started to get worried, especially since she hadn't even seen him breath yet,

"Harry, Harry come on snap out of it," she said shaking him gently, Harry jumped at her touch having been completely dumbfounded by what he had just seen,

"Oh sorry...it's just...wow" he said taking a deep breath, Hermione gently rubbed his arm,

"Are you okay?" she asked him, Harry nodded,

"Yeah...I'm good...it's just HOW did you do that?" he replied, Hermione smiled at him,

"Magic" she cheekily replied, Harry let out a small chuckle,

"I meant how exactly does it work?" he asked, Hermione looked slightly surprised by the question,

"Well...it's kind of written in some individuals DNA but the mechanics of it would take way too long to explain, plus it's all just theory anyway, Hermione suddenly looked down at the wand that was still in her hand a spark of an idea came to her head,

"Harry take this for a second" she said handed him the wand, he took it tentatively, he grasped it and looked at her expecting more instructions,

"Do you feel anything?" she asked, a slight worry ness in her tone,

"No should I be feeling something?" he replied,

"I'm not sure to be honest, okay I'm going to teach you're a very simple spell alright?" Harry nodded and she began instructing him for about fifth teen minutes on the spell, he attempted several times and nothing seemed to happen, attempt after attempt showed no results and the more time he failed the more she looked devastated,

"Okay lets try one last time," she sadly said, Harry grasped the wand as tight as he could,

"LUMOS!" he cried out, for the countless time, nothing happened, Hermione took the wand back unable to grasp what was happening,

"I don't understand, you used it fine a while back, this makes no sense" she put her face in her hands in despair, Harry got up and hugged her, she leaned into him and began sobbing, after she calmed down he took his seat again,

"I'm sorry I'm not usually this emotional but...I don't understand ...and, and"

"Your frustrated?" Harry supplied, she nodded,

"Okay, I can't explain why you seem to no longer be able to perform magic neither can I explain why you can't seem to remember me, there are spells to make someone forget things and there are ritual to remove someone's magic but that can't be it" she explained,

"So your saying I've had my memories...altered?" Harry asked, Hermione shook her head,

"Maybe, but Harry...you don't understand...I saw you...I saw you die...I mean...OH FOR GOD SAKES YOU DIED IN MY ARMS!" she replied angrily, she wasn't angry with him but at the current situation and felt the tears rolling down her face again, Harry realized he had had more physical contact with this girl in a about two hours than he had with any other human for as long as he could remember, he once again took her hand and gave it a squeeze,

"Harry I'm sorry, I'm not mad at you but, you were...you were my best friend...and I watched you die and I... I couldn't do anything to save you, then after grieving for you for weeks and finally waking up...to you again...Harry, I've done some strange things before but nothing can bring back the dead" she explained, Harry hadn't really took in what she had said earlier about him being dead,

He wondered briefly if he or other he and Hermione had been together, the way she talked about her life with him and him in general and the way she acted with him at the moment certainly seemed to indicate it,

_"I really wish I could remember all this"_

He was brought out of his muse when he heard her sigh,

"Okay can you put on some coffee or something Harry, we're going to be here for a while".

**Ooo~ooO**

Deciding that since they were in for a long talk, the two both sat upon the couch crossed leg facing each other a fresh cup of caffeine in their hands,

"Okay here we go, about nine years ago, I received my letter from Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry, now understandably both myself and my parents thought it was some kind of joke since there both dentists and my family have no ancestry of magic...well we're pretty sure any way's"

"Anyway the next day, the Transfiguration teacher, Professor McGonagall, came and explained it all to my parents and I about magic and how some of our world works and eventually my parents started to come around and accept the fact that I was a witch"

Hermione took a sip of her drink and looked up to see she still had his unwavering attention,

"Well that evening Professor McGonagall, took us all to Diagon Alley which is a Wizarding shopping street in London" she simply explained, Harry was about to ask her a question but she beat him to it,

"Non magical people can't see it or hear the noise from the street, there are I think, hundreds of anti-muggle spells surrounding the area"

_"Wow she really does know me doesn't she"_ Harry thought to himself when he suddenly heard a word he was not familiar with,

"What's a muggle?" he asked,

"It's what Magical people call non-magicals, but for now it's not really important, anyway the Professor led me and my parents around and I received all my school supplies however because of when my birthday is it was nearly a year before I was to attend Hogwarts so I spent the better part of the next year reading up on all the material I bought"

She looked at him and took a deep breath,

"Eventually was reading a book entitled the rise and fall of the dark arts when I came across your name", at this Harry's eyebrows shot up in wonderment,

"Really, what was my name doing in a book?" he asked, she held up her hand,

"Basically you defeated the evil wizard Tom Riddle when you were a baby but I'll go into depth on that in a moment, anyway the following September arrived and I soon went with my parents to King's cross station and said goodbye to them as I arrived at platform nine and three quarters" she saw the look on his face,

"Yeah it's hidden behind a magical barrier and please don't ask me about the name, sometimes magical folk are just plain strange" she explained, Harry nodded in understanding,

"Didn't your parents see you off the platform?" he asked intrigued, she shook her head,

"No, non-magicals can't get through the barrier, so anyway I got onto the Hogwarts express and started...probably the most amazing seven years in history".

**Ooo~ooO**

Day slowly crept into night and the amount of cups now occupying the sink was now surprising, it had taken hours for the story of the last seven years of Hermione's life to be told, He had apparently been some sort of savoir to people, he had been the only survivor of a killing curse, he had made many great friends within his life and died for the people he loved, he felt somewhat humbled by it all but it was like being told about someone else's life, he didn't feel like he had done any of this, still he had some questions that were bothering him,

"So after I died the Death eaters, I think you called them, rallied together and began taking even more action?" he asked,

"Yeah, you see like I said earlier Voldemort already defied death once, all his followers believed he wasn't really dead and all you had done was defeat him temporarily, all the death eaters still had control of the Ministry of Magic so it wasn't hard for them to keep control" she answered, Harry nodded,

"You've...you told me I was killed a few times, but you've never actually mentioned how it actually happened...could you tell me please?" he asked, she looked down sadly but nodded in agreement,

"We thought it was over and everyone was so happy and relieved, about four days after the final battle being over there was a huge celebration within the Great Hall, Security wasn't even present at the time cause everyone was either drunk or didn't care or both but Bellatrix Lestrange came in all hooded up and hit you with some curse I didn't catch the wording of...basically she...she caused...just give me a second Harry" she started wiping her eyes again as Harry patiently waited for her to continue,

"She hit you with a curse that caused...all your organs to bleed out" she finished, Harry gulped hearing this,

"Isn't there some sort of healing spells or something, you mentioned earlier that there were?" he asked,

"No...It was too quick...Harry collapsed and I just caught him but...he was dead within ten seconds" she replied sadly, He could see the sadness in her eyes and decided to try and make her feel better, he placed his hand under her chin and lifted her face to look at him,

"Hey it's okay you know that right, I'm here I'm alive, look I don't know what's going on here and I really don't think I have any answers for you, so how about tomorrow we go out to these places you mentioned and see if anything turns up" she nodded but still looked worried,

"What's wrong?" he asked her,

"It's just...what if...what if we don't find anything or anybody?" she asked, to her sadness Harry shrugged,

"Not a lot we can do but Hermione, but we will cross that bridge when we come to it...and I promise you, I'll be with you every step of the way" he promised, Hermione leaned forward and engulfed him in another huge hug, the hug lasted longer than the others and Harry couldn't help but take in scent of her hair,

_"God why can't you just man up and ask her if you had been together", _the question had been bothering him all day but he hadn't had the confidence to ask her, Harry had never had much experience talking with girls outside of school work and it didn't help he found this girl absolutely beautiful,

"Oh my god, it's after midnight," Hermione said in surprise, pulling him out of his thoughts, he looked over at the clock on the wall and sure enough it was nearly half past twelve,

"If guess we should get some sleep, we got a big day tomorrow " he joked tiredly, Hermione smiled a little, then suddenly looked worried,

"Err Harry, where should I sleep?" she asked, he waved off her concerned,

"You can take my Aunt and Uncle's bed or I could sleep there and you could take mine if you want" he replied helping her up and cleaning the empty cups,

"No that's okay your relatives would be fine, I don't want to make you give up your own bed",

The two started get ready for bed, Harry leant her some of his older clothes and couldn't help but think that she looked good in them, after brushing there teeth they were about to separate when she grabbed his hand and with a surprising amount of strength pulled him towards her embracing him one last time,

"Thank you...for believing me about...well about everything and...just being here for me today" he leaned his head down and in a move that surprised even him, he kissed the top of her head, she broke apart with a genuine smile on her face a wished him goodnight,

As Harry got into bed he couldn't help but go over everything he had been told today, some things weren't the same to how he knew them though, The Dursley's for instance, whilst he wasn't probably going to visit them once he moved out, they never abused him in any way shape or form, his relationship with Dudley was about the same however but since they both went to different schools they just tended to avoid each other nowadays, he thought of the girl that had entered his life less than twenty four hours ago and was slightly worried about how much she had affected him already,

This girl had obviously loved him deeply in one way or another, and he couldn't help but feel connected to her either, he wondered idly about tomorrow and just hoped even if Hermione found what she was looking for she wouldn't leave his life.

**Ooo~ooO**

About an hour later Harry was still awake and heard gentle tapping on his door,

"Harry" he heard Hermione gently whisper from outside his room,

"Hermione, is that you?" he asked,

"Yeah, can I come in?" she replied, Harry quickly grabbed his jogging bottoms, as he tended to sleep naked,

"Yeah okay I'm dressed now" he called out, she came in and sat on the edge of the bed, biting her bottom lip it was very obvious that something was bothering her,

"Hermione what the matter?" he asked her,

"I...I can't sleep...it's just...I've just got you back...and...I keep thinking when I wake up...you won't be there and...Harry can I sleep in here with you?" she asked getting a little chocked up,

Harry teenage brain went places he knew it shouldn't but the hopeful look on the girls face soon overtook his hormones,

"Of course you can" he softly replied, the cheerful smile on her face made her look so childish and carefree that Harry couldn't help but chuckle slightly, what he wasn't ready for however was when she grabbed his arm and placed it over around her stomach,

"Harry I know this might be somewhat uncomfortable for you, but please stop worrying, believe it or not I trust you completely, so get comfortable and lets get some sleep" she said in mock bossiness,

Harry silently chuckled at her, part of him was still wary but it was obvious that Hermione wasn't going to let his arm go so it was either get comfortable or have a sleepless night, choosing the obvious he laid his head into the pillow as he felt her snuggle into him a little more, he felt himself grow tired within seconds, he also felt her yawn slightly,

"Goodnight Harry", he smiled warmly to himself,

"Goodnight Hermione" he replied, his final thoughts before he fell asleep would stay with him for a long time,

_"I could get used to this"_

**Ooo~ooO**

**Authors Notes:**

**Okay my second chapter for this story, I had planned on doing Marauder Madness first but the positives comments I received and the "demand" for more got me to write this first.**

**I decided to not in put everything from the books rather just a few things we didn't read in the novels, also I will answer a couple of things here before you start asking me in PM's and reviews.**

**1. Yes I know Molly Weasley killed Bellatrix in Canon but I refuse to accept this, it made little sense to me what's so ever as I truly believed it should have been Hermione.**

**2. Yes I will acknowledge the DAMN kiss between Ron and Hermione from DH eventually but this is strictly H/Hr, there will be Ron bashing but not in the sense of what your thinking.**

**3. If you've read the source material for this story "Child's play" then you probably know why Harry doesn't know anything, so if you don't want any spoilers then don't read that story until I've written that part.**

**I know the take over from the death eaters didn't happen but there is no way they would crumble that easily at least not in my opinion.**

**If you have any other inquiries then let me know and I'll either return your message or put up the answer on my profile page.**

**Amway next chapter we meet some familiar faces living very different lives and Harry finally mans up and asks the question he wants to ask.**

**Also if either character is acting OOC, please remember Harry is for a reason and Hermione is because my plot demands it so flame me if you dare muahahahahahahahahahaha.**

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter and I'll see you soon for chapter three.**

**P.S. Yes the title is taken from my Sonic One-shot just in case you were wondering.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

**Where am I?**

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own Harry Potter; if I did Ron would have been shown to be the true asshole that he is.**

_**Previous Chapter:**_

_"Harry I know this might be somewhat uncomfortable for you, but please stop worrying, believe it or not I trust you completely, so get comfortable and lets get some sleep" she said in mock bossiness,_

_Harry silently chuckled at her, part of him was still wary but it was obvious that Hermione wasn't going to let his arm go so it was either get comfortable or have a sleepless night, choosing the obvious he laid his head into the pillow as he felt her snuggle into him a little more, he felt himself grow tired within seconds, he also felt her yawn slightly,_

_"Goodnight Harry", he smiled warmly to himself,_

_"Goodnight Hermione" he replied, his final thoughts before he fell asleep would stay with him for a long time,_

_"__**I could get used to this**__"_

**Ooo~ooO**

Harry awoke the next day feeling very at peace and comfortable, it took him several moments to realise he wasn't the occupant of the bed, suddenly he remembered all the events of the previous day as they came flooding back to him, it also took him several moments to realise his right hand was gently cupping a certain part of his female companions body, realising what it was he quickly removed his hand,

"I see your finally awake Harry" came an amused voice, Harry felt himself go very red in the face and was just happy Hermione was facing the opposite direction,

"Hermione, I'm sorry I..." Hermione felt around herself for his hand and brought it back around her waist,

"Harry, I know you didn't do it on purpose and if I'm being honest I actually found it quite comfortable" she over spoke truthfully, Harry felt his blood rush to his lower region but fought valiantly to keep his mind on other things, he gently hugged her,

"How are you feeling?" he asked her, she shuffled around so she was facing him and Harry was very aware of the lack of room between them,

"I'm okay, well better than I felt yesterday anyway, just nervous about today I guess," she answered, Harry couldn't help but feel sorry for her, her all entire future could hang on the events of today,

"Hermione, I know what your hoping to find but you realise there is a chance that nothing's there right?" he said as comforting as possible, he noticed that she just stayed quiet before speaking,

"I know"

Harry grabbed her and pulled her into a full on hug after a minute or so he let her go noticing a small smile back on her face,

"Look I know that today everything might change for you, but no matter what I'll be with you, okay?" he said sincerely, Hermione looked at his before kissing him on the cheek,

"Thank you" she then began to sit up, before sighing,

"I guess I'd better get this day on with then" Harry nodded a little saddened to have to get up, they dressed in silence until something suddenly crossed Harry's and,

"Err Hermione, how are we getting to these places you mentioned, I have a little bit of money but I can't get what my parents left me until my eighteenth birthday in a couple of weeks, Hermione smiled and waved off his concerns,

"Harry don't worry, I have it covered, looks like your going to be seeing some more magic later after all".

**Ooo~ooO**

Harry ended up making them both a light breakfast since neither would be able to hold anything heavy down, Hermione because her life could change this day and Harry because he was worried for her,

They spent most of breakfast with Hermione covering some of the aspects of apparation since they would be travelling that way and something called a Disillusionment Charm that would keep them invisible to any non-magical people around, , however when it came time to hold Hermione's hand for her to perform the magic he started getting slightly nervous,

"Okay, you ready for this Hermione" he asked seeing the equally nervous look on her face but for different reasons, she shook her head truthfully,

"Hey, it's alright just relax and begin when your ready" he replied soothingly,

He watched her take several deep breathe before finally, grasping his hand firmly,

"Okay I'm ready, are you?" she asked, Harry nodded and was suddenly felt himself shift to another destination instantly.

**Ooo~ooO**

Harry fell to the floor with a loud thud, Hermione took pity on him remembering he was never any good with any form of magically travel apart from flying and helped him to his feet without even a chuckle,

"Hermione where are we?" he asked, looking around the empty alley they had suddenly appeared in,

"We're just a couple of streets away from the leaky Cauldron" she grabbed his hand and began to take the lead,

"Hermione shouldn't we, you know... become invisible or something?" Harry whispered to her making sure none of the other Londoners could hear him,

"No, we are just going to blend in for now, don't worry Harry" she replied, Harry could feel the grip she had on his hand tighten more and more the closer they got, they suddenly stopped on a path edge, Harry looked around and found no pub but then looked at his companion and saw a look of fear a worry mixed into her face,

"Hermione?" he asked tentatively, she looked at him suddenly calming a little,

"It's just around the corner...but I've just realised this could be the turning point in my life" she replied, Harry rubbed his thumb soothingly over her hand that was still locked onto his,

"Hermione no matter what happens, I'll be with you every step...okay", she nodded at him and lead him around the corner,

_"Was it really just yesterday I met this girl"_ Harry thought to himself, he had met her just over twenty four hours ago but she had already found a way into his heart, he was pulled from his muse however when he heard her start breathing erratically, he looked at her face and sadness and fear was spread upon it,

"Hermione what's wrong?" he asked, she couldn't answer but pointed towards a book store that looked like it had seen better days,

"Was...was that the Leaky Cauldron?" he asked, she nodded and her head fell tears began to fall silently, Harry quickly gathered her up in her arms and steered her away to a less open area, after about five minutes she had calmed down a little and was able to talk again,

"I'm not sure if I want to check the other places now" she confessed, Harry however wanted to do something to bring some hope back to her,

"Hermione didn't you say the entrance to Diagon Alley was behind the pub?" he asked, she nodded in reply,

"Well, we're what, a hundred yards away from an answer, now if you want we can head back to Privet Drive and wait until your ready but if it was me...and this is just me...I'd need to know" he confessed, Hermione sat in silence weighing everything, she looked at Harry with a look he couldn't decipher,

"Harry did you really mean it?" she asked,

Mean what?" he asked confused,

"When you said you'd stay with me no matter what" she asked timidly, Harry couldn't help but notices that there was a touch of hope in her question,

"Hermione, I can't explain why but, in one day, ONE DAY, you've become the most important person in my life, now true I've never really had friends...or at least true friends so it's not a hard list to get on top of but I care about you so much already that it kind of worries me, but yes I will stay with you as long as you need me" he replied honestly, he wasn't prepared for her to kiss him on the cheek and even less so when she began chuckling,

"What's so funny?" he asked her, she wiped the last of the tears away and sat up straight,

"It's just, I don't know what's going on with you but whilst you are the same Harry in many ways you have qualities that My Harry didn't" she replied truthfully,

Harry smiled at this,

"Like what?" he asked curiously,

"Well...for starters the old Harry would have tried to comfort me but probably wouldn't have succeeded quite as well, also you have a more logical mind, I've seen the wheels turning in your head, it's obvious you try and think logically about things...also you more open to physical contact"

"And I didn't used to be?" he replied,

"It took a very long time before you...he...Harry was comfortable enough to initiate so much as a hug" she truthfully replied, she frowned for a second,

"To be honest, at first I thought you had had you memories obliviated and you magic suppressed...but your...your different...not in a bad way...I just...oh I'm not sure what I think anymore" Hermione sighed in frustration,

Harry mind began turning, he wasn't sure if it was possible but it was certainly a theory for now,

"Hermione what were you doing just before I found you?" he asked, Hermione squinted her eyes in concentration trying to recall the events, surprisingly she found her memories were a bit hazy,

"I'm not...I'm not sure, I recall...fighting the death eaters in Hogwarts...but for some reason I can't remember everything" she replied,

Harry left it for the time being, no point in starting up what was bound to be another long conversation when they still had other things to do,

"I want to see," she said out of the blue, Harry's eyes widened at this,

"Are you sure?" he asked her gently, she nodded and stood up,

"It needs to be done, and if...if there is nothing there I need to start planning what to do from here on out" she said, she grabbed his hand again and the two walked back to the bookstore, upon entering they began to slowly pretend to browse the books as to not alert the shopkeeper,

Hermione having been quite familiar of the layout of the shop soon located the backroom that lead to back exit, if she hadn't been embarrassed by it she would admit she would have liked to look around the store properly,

It had been a close call when the entered the backroom as the assistant had been in the back and heard the door shut, he called out and when no one answered started t make his way towards Harry and Hermione, with quick thinking Hermione whispered the invisibility spell on the two of them,

The assistant not seeing anything went back to the main part of the store asking the shopkeeper if someone had come through thankfully this gave both Harry and Hermione time to find the back door to the backyard, she quickly cast a "finite" spell on them as they both came visible again,

"That was close" Harry said letting out a breath he had been holding, Hermione however was staring at the wall a couple of yards away from them, they both slowly approached it,

"Here goes" Hermione said, he watched her whip out her wand and tap five different bricks and waited for something to happen when it didn't he watched her shoulder sag in defeat, Harry gently placed his hand on her shoulder, he wasn't certain what to say right now so he waited for her to speak,

"I can't believe it, I...I mean I feared that this might happen but...I thought I'd find...something" she said misery seeping out of her, Harry felt his heart break yet again for the poor girl, not sure any words could actually help her right now he once again pulled her into an embrace,

He held her as gently but firmly has he could not wanting her to fall into depression, he did hear her mumble into his chest however,

"Where am I Harry?" she sadly asked but not really asking him, Harry unsure of what to say simply replied,

"I don't know", he held her for a few minutes before the back door suddenly flew open,

"HEY, what the hell are you kids doing out here!" the shopkeeper shouted at them,

Both Harry and Hermione broke from there embrace, if she hadn't been so emotional right now she might have been able to come up with an excuse but right now there was only one word coursing through her mind,

"RUN!" she screamed, she took Harry's and lead him around the corner to a dead end where she quickly apparated before the shopkeeper turned the corner, who upon finally getting there, stood opened mouth has he tried to discover where the trespassers had disappeared to.

**Ooo~ooO**

The next couple of hours were some of the most emotionally painful of Harry's entire life, he could see the look of pure misery and pain in Hermione's eyes but he was powerless to do anything about it,

They had missed dinner and whilst she hadn't exactly been hungry Harry had managed to coax her into eating a light tea,

By six in the evening she began to come around a little, Harry waited until she was coherent enough to ask,

"So what's next?" he asked gently, Hermione sipped the cup of tea Harry had recently made mulling things over,

"I think the next step should be the Burrow" she answered, Harry sat down in front of her looking at her with pure concern,

"Are you certain your ready for that Hermione, today were just places you know, this would be meeting people you know, it will probably hit you harder if they don't know you"

"Don't you think I know that" she snapped, Harry flinched back, surprised by her outburst, she quickly grabbed his arm aware of what she just did,

"Harry I'm sorry...it's just, it's not really about the Wesley's its...its" she chocked trying to hold back more tears, Harry still feeling an bit weary stroked her arm trying to sooth her,

"I'm scared Harry...I don't understand what's going on and...I'm scared my...my parents won't even know me" she confessed and suddenly Harry felt stupid, he had realised he hadn't given much thought to her parents,

"Sweetheart come here" he said gently embracing her again, he cradled her as her head rested on his chest,

Harry hadn't ever known his parents as they had died in a car crash when a drunk driver had run a red light and crashed into his parents car at over eighty miles per hour, apparently his father who had been driving was killed instantly, his mother had been taken to hospital but had died from internal bleeding, Harry had been at his grandparents when it had happened,

He had lived so long without parents it was difficult for him to remember that Hermione had probably been quite close to her parents and to still have them but they not know you would probably kill the girls spirit,

A few minutes later she came around and lifted her head to look at him,

"Sweetheart, Harry?" she asked with a small cheeky grin, Harry blushed but was thankful she was willing to still joke about,

"Well I could call you by another nickname if you want" he said, Hermione shook her head,

"No, it certainly better than Herms anyway" she replied, Harry raised his eyebrow,

"Who the hell came up with that as a nickname, it's terrible" he joked, Hermione laughed, silence fell yet again but this time it was a little more comfortable,

"Hermione I don't want to upset you again but your sure you want to go to the Burrow tomorrow?" he asked, he felt her nod,

"Yes don't worry Harry I'm sure" Harry gulped hoping to not get the same reaction he did earlier,

"What about your parents?" he all but whispered, he felt her snuggle into to him in order to gain some comfort,

"I'm not ready, If things are different with the Burrow then I will be upset...but I'll survive, if my parents don't know me...I don't know...I don't know if I can handle that" she replied truthfully,

Harry nodded in understanding, the better part of the day had gone by and they hadn't really had time to relax,

"Hermione what do you say we just have a couple of hours to relax...we get comfy on the sofa and just watch some television like normal teenagers for a couple of hours, it's nearly half six now, no offence but your emotionally spent and I think some normalcy will help you" he said, Hermione looked up a small smile appearing on her face,

"That's not a bad idea"

**Ooo~ooO**

Harry felt he could lay on that settee forever, he had a beautiful girl currently snuggled with her backside nested very close to his south region, his arm was draped over her and he could feel her playing with his fingers, they hadn't really watched telly but just enjoyed the physical closeness they were sharing,

Too soon for both there liking it was nearly midnight and they ascended the stairs to the bathroom, Harry handed her a toothbrush while he took his own,

_"What will happen if my theory turns out to be true, will she try to get back?"_ he asked himself, truthfully he didn't want that, he was already dreading the idea of Hermione not been there with him,

Eventually they were about to part ways when Harry stopped her,

"Hermione...and please don't think I'm being crude here, but do you want to sleep with me?" he asked, suddenly realised what he said,

"Well I didn't...you know mean...sleep as in you know sex" he stutters, "I mean..." he felt Hermione hand touch his lips to shut him up,

"I know what you mean, and yes I would like too, I wasn't sure whether to ask or not" she honestly replied, Harry chuckled as did Hermione,

"I won't lie Hermione, I actually slept better last night than I ever have" he said feeling honesty was needed here, Hermione looked at him, something new was in her eyes but he couldn't tell what,

"Yeah me too" they both got into bed and got comfortable when Hermione turned away from him,

"Oh and Harry...if you wake up like you did yesterday, don't move your hand" she said, Harry unable to see the smile on her face,

Harry however was unable to sleep now; his mind suddenly went to some very naughty places causing his manhood to start stiffening,

_"Oh great that's the last thing I need right now"_

**Ooo~ooO**

**Authors Notes:**

**Okay first of all this was meant to be the first part of chapter 3 but the meeting the Weasley's has been a bit concerned as I'm not fully sure where I want everything to go with them.**

**Okay I'll address a few things regarding the story so far,**

**1. Yes I know I've made Hermione a bit emotional but the girl who has all the answers suddenly doesn't have a clue what's going on.**

**2. Also I have put a few subtle hints in this chapter hat Hermione is staring to think of Harry "that way", I Truly believe in Canon the only reason they didn't get together was because Harry stupidly stepped aside for red headed retard and Hermione figured Harry didn't like her that way so she settled for Ron, that just my personal opinion anyway.**

**3. This Harry wasn't brought up abused (either verbally or physically), he wasn't exactly showered with love but his relatives don't hate him...resent maybe but not hate.**

**4. I will address the whole Harry was with his grandparents in a later chapter, it's not really important but I'm just putting this in here in case you were wondering.**

**5. Also this is my first time really writing romance so let me know what you think and how I could improve it, I know the relationship seems to be moving fast but please remember THIS IS FANFICTION.**

**Also I would like to say, whilst I think I moved the relationship along a little in this chapter, I think this has been my weakest one yet, let me know what you think.**

**I promise NEXT chapter WILL have the Weasley's in it, I will warn Ron and Ginny lovers here and now that you will probably not like what I have in store for them, I was going to bash Molly but couldn't really work it in so that won't be happening.**

**That been said there are certain aspects of the next chapter that I can't seem to come up with so Chapter Four may not be out for a little while.**

**Anyway let me know what you think and as always any question you have either leave in a review or PM me.**

**Also remember to check my profile page for story updates.**

**See you soon.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

**Conversations in the Aftermath**

**Disclaimer:**** Maybe in some reality I do own Harry Potter but it sure is not this one.**

_**Previous Chapter:**_

_"I won't lie Hermione, I actually slept better last night than I ever have" he said feeling honesty was needed here, Hermione looked at him, something new was in her eyes but he couldn't tell what,_

_"Yeah me too" they both got into bed and got comfortable when Hermione turned away from him,_

_"Oh and Harry...if you wake up like you did yesterday, don't move your hand" she said, Harry unable to see the smile on her face,_

_Harry however was unable to sleep now; his mind suddenly went to some very naughty places causing his manhood to start stiffening,_

_**"Oh great that's the last thing I need right now"**_

**Ooo~ooO**

Harry awoke for the second consecutive morning in a somewhat compromising position, his right arm was still held protectively around Hermione with there legs entwined, the desire to kiss her was very overwhelming but he managed to hold himself back,

Harry still hadn't asked her if they were together from her memories, he wasn't sure what answer he would prefer either if he was been honest but it had been bugging him for since he practically and met the girl,

He liked to think he had a modicum of intelligence and looked at life logically but with this girl cuddled up to him he was reluctant to admit to himself that he had fallen deeply in love with her…however he eventually did,

_"Two days, TWO BLOODY DAYS, Hell it's not even been that quite yet, How can I be in love with her already, __**Maybe it's just lust,**__ No, I admit I want her but…OH GOD I just don't know, how has she affected me so much"_

Harry's thoughts continued on for a good fifteen minutes or so, he looked down at his sleeping companion, it was so hard to imagine her so upset last night as she had a look of content upon her face, 

Harry had hated seeing her so upset yesterday it had torn at his heart, He remembered the promise he had made to her to stick with her and he fully intended to keep his promise,

He did however still have many other thoughts running through his head, Hermione seemed to know him and very well at that, she was also very affectionate and seemed completely at ease around him which reasoned that the two of them had been very close before,

That was another thing Harry pondered, This other Harry sounded like him in some ways but he didn't seem to be a carbon copy, from what Hermione had told him there were some differences and this had led Harry to believe that maybe it wasn't something that had been done to him, perhaps something had been done or happened to Hermione,

He looked back down at Hermione who had begun to stir, she snuggled into him even more and Harry was having to use all his self control to not get too excited, still he looked at her and despite all the weirdness that had happened over the last two days he would easily say it was worth it to have this girl enter his life,

_"I will ask her…today…yeah I'll do it when she finally wakes up"_ Harry resolved,

Suddenly Hermione's eyes slowly opened and found the emerald eyes of her best friend looking at her gently and was that…desire in his eyes, she had seen that look on his face before but it hadn't been for her, before she could process anything though Harry finally spoke,

"Err morning Hermione, I didn't mean…well to startle you" Harry told her blushing a little at being caught,

"No it's fine Harry and morning to you as well" she replied the two fell into silence and neither made much effort to move, finally the uncomfortable ness Harry started to feel got too much,

"Err so…. do you fancy something to eat before we go see these friends of yours?" he asked her, Hermione looked up at his face again a little surprised that she had completely forgotten about that,

"That…that would be nice…nothing to heavy though please" she replied, the two suddenly got out of bed before Harry turned to Hermione,

"Hermione", she turned towards him,

"Yes Harry?" she asked,

_"For crying out loud JUST ASK HER ALREADY!"_

"Never mind," he said putting on a fake smile,

_"Coward"_

**Ooo~ooO**

The two ate there breakfast in silence apart from the occasional thank you and such, however the awkwardness was soon forgotten when Hermione began to get nervous about leaving to see the Weasley's,

Harry placed a calming hand on her shoulder,

"You ready?" he asked her, she sighed and made a big gulping noise before nodding, she quickly took his offered hand and apparated them across the country,

**Ooo~ooO**

They reappeared in a small wood and Hermione lead them towards what look like an old farmhouse to Harry, frowning a little in confusion Harry looked at his companion, who looked a little saddened but not as down as she had been when not locating the Leaky Cauldron,

"Hermione is that the house?" he asked,

"Well it's definitely not the Burrow but it's in the exact same place the Burrow was" she replied squinting her eyes trying to see anyone she knew,

"It's too far away Harry, I can't tell if the Weasley's are there," she said,

"Well what do you want to do, should we just walk up and knock on the door?" he replied, Hermione bit her lip in concentration,

"No, I'll make us invisible and we'll just get a little bit closer" she pulled out her wand and Harry watched as his body quickly disappeared with childish glee,

_"Might not be my first time but damn that's so cool"_

The two slowly crept towards the house trying not to disturb any of the animals on the farm when Hermione suddenly heard a familiar tone coming from the house,

"Arthur get down here right now and check on those chickens!",

Hermione's heart leapt into her throat and Harry who remembered Hermione mentioning an Arthur looked down at her a small smile on his face he was about to speak when she made a 'silence' gesture,

"Coming dear"

"Arthur it's after eleven what kept you?"

"Sorry but nature will call occasionally"

"Fine but you need to get the chores done, by the way is Ron up yet?"

"I didn't see him so I guess he must still be in his room"

"The lazy little…He better be up before I have to go wake him up",

They watched as Arthur Weasley left the house and began checking the chickens for freshly laid eggs, Hermione noted that he looked almost the same except for a slight gain in weight, other than that he looked the same,

She watched almost praying to see him perform some sort of magic but alas after a good ten minutes nothing had happened, These were the Weasley's though and she desperately wanted to go inside and see her surrogate Aunt and other best friend also she wanted to see if they had any magical devices around as well as that would indicate they were in fact magical but her hopes were beginning to diminish he more that she watched Arthur doing his rounds,

She quickly dragged Harry away so she could end the invisibility spell, Harry looked down at her expression and saw one he hadn't seen yet, pure determination,

"Hermione, are you okay?" she looked up at him,

"Yes I'm okay" she replied,

"Hermione I don't…I…I'm guessing this isn't what you were hoping to find" he asked worriedly, Hermione however didn't look sad but if possible even more determined,

"We need to go inside" she said, Harry looked a little perplexed at this,

"Err, why?" he asked,

"It could be that they are simply hiding there magic and if I can get inside I can verify it one way or another" she replied a look of resolve upon her face, she took Harry's hand in her's again and re-applied the there invisibility and Harry began to feel her drag him towards the house,

Harry was a little nervous, yesterday they had technically broke into the back of a shop but that was simply to get into the backyard, here he was about to break into someone's he reminded himself that they were only looking around and that the house wasn't currently unoccupied so it wasn't really breaking and entering,

They stepped foot in the kitchen and Harry looked around and found himself looking at a very normal farmhouse kitchen, he felt Hermione's grip on his hand tighten and knew that even though he couldn't see her she was upset with something, Harry's heart almost jumped out of his chest when a chubby red headed women he guessed must be Molly Weasley walked into the kitchen and for a moment forgot they were invisible, Harry wasn't sure what Hermione was waiting for but he just waited for a few minutes as Molly began preparing ingredients for what he assumed was dinner,

Eventually the women seemed to blow a gasket out of nowhere and stomped over to the staircase before suddenly bellowing out for practically the whole world to hear,

"RONALD BILLIUS WEASLEY, GET YOUR LAZY ARSE UP RIGHT THIS SECOND!"

Harry almost jumped when he heard how loud the women was suddenly he heard a reply come from the upper level,

"FINE, FINE, I'M UP ARE YOU HAPPY NOW!" Molly Weasley huffed in annoyance and began muttering about watching his tone and what not,

After a couple of minutes a new person entered the room who Harry could only guess was this Ron guy that Hermione had mentioned and he had to admit he had been a bit jealous of,

The boy however was not what he was expecting, Whilst maybe the same height as Harry maybe one or two inches taller the boy was extremely overweight*, in many ways he reminded Harry of Dudley before he had discovered boxing, He watched as Ron waddled into the kitchen and sat down hearing the squeak of the wooden chair,

Harry felt Hermione's grip on his hand tighten to an almost painful point,

"See I'm up now what do you want?" Ron asked in annoyance, His mother turned towards him a spatula in her hand and a look on her face that made it look like she was about to use her utensil as a weapon,

"DON'T TAKE THAT TONE WITH ME YOUNG MAN!" She yelled, Ron looked nervously away for a second,

"Sorry mum" he replied but with little sincerity, Molly went back to her cooking before finally replying to the question,

"Bill is stopping by later with his fiancée I want the spare room cleared out in case they decide to stop the night"

Ron's face went from happy to annoyance almost instantly, the thought of his brother's hot fiancée around was a happy one,

"Why have I got to do it?" he wined, Molly sighed in annoyance to her son's childish antics,

"Because your father is doing his farm duties and your sister's pregnant"**, now are you going to do it or cause a fuss?" she asked,

Ron rolled his eyes, "Fine but I'm having breakfast first right?"

"Yes, what do you want eggs?" Ron nodded,

"I'll go see if your father has any," she said as she left the house, after the door closed he heard Ron say very crudely

"Fucking Bitch", as he got up and pulled a pack of biscuits from the cupboard and began to chow down,

Harry felt Hermione pull on him again and lead him away as Molly re entered the house and the two slipped out before the door closed the last thing Harry heard from the house was the two Weasley's bickering about breakfast and biscuits.

**Ooo~ooO**

Harry felt himself being dragged to a safe distance before Hermione apparated them back to Privet Drive, he felt Hermione let his hand go and watched as a chair moved out from under the table on it's own,

"Err, Hermione I think you may have forgotten something," he said as casually as possible, she didn't respond at first until he heard he voice in little more than a whisper,

"Finite", he looked back down at his now visible body still not quite used to turning invisible yet, his gazed turned to Hermione who was sat on the chair, a look of sadness on her face, Harry had done quite well with comforting the girl so far but he wasn't sure anything he said would help here,

A little unsure of himself he charged forward and bent down on one knee and drew her into a comforting hug, she didn't respond at first but was soon nuzzling into his neck,

They stayed like that for a long time before Harry couldn't take it anymore,

"Sweetheart I know our in pain but I need to stand up my knee's killing me" he jokingly said, he did managed to get a small giggle out of her but it didn't last long,

Harry pulled one of the other chairs around the table so he was seated mere inches away from her,

"Hermione this is probably a stupid question but…how are you feeling?" he asked her, she sighed obviously coming to some sort of resolve inside her head,

"Disappointed, Confused…a little shocked as well" she replied, Harry was surprised by the last one,

"Shocked?" he enquired raising an eyebrow, Hermione nodded,

"By Ron, I mean the Ron I remember had moments like that one earlier but he never called his mother a…you know what…plus, and this is going to sound so nasty on my part but I couldn't believe how big he was" she explained,

"And that's not how you remember him?" Harry pushed,

"No, I mean he was never He-man*** or anything like that but he wasn't obese at all" she replied, Harry felt a rush of jealousy run through him when he wondered how Hermione knew this,

Silence once again washed over them and Harry saw a new look on Hermione's face…Desperateness,

"Harry where am I, why is everything so different here, is it me am I crazy or something?" she asked fighting back unshed tears, Harry did have theory's but nothing more than that, taking her hand in his he looked her dead in the eyes,

"Hermione you are not, I repeat NOT crazy, Hermione you know far too much about me for it all to be made up, You've proven you ARE a witch, you CAN do magic which again proves you aren't crazy"

Harry decided to offer his most popular theory,

"Hermione can…can magic open…you know…doorways to different dimensions?" he asked uncertain on how to ask his question, Hermione quickly caught onto his train of thought,

"I don't know, It's never been documented…at least as far as I know…No I know what your thinking Harry but surely I'd remember travelling through reality" she replied, Harry suddenly remembered something she had said the day before,

"Didn't you just say yesterday though that you couldn't remember what happened before you arrived in the backyard?" he asked softly not trying to condescend her,

"Hermione frowned in concentration trying to remember what had happened in the battle, frustratingly she couldn't remember much after a certain point,

"I…I remember…fighting with the Death Eaters…I …think I recall…being on the seventh floor…no nothing else everything feels fuzzy after that" she replied truthfully,

"Nothing at all?" Harry replied, Hermione frowned even harder angry with her self for losing knowledge that could help her,

"I'm not sure but I think I felt…powerful at one point"

"Powerful?"

"I'm not really sure, Harry I can't remember" she replied sadly,

"Is it possible your memories have been erased or changed, I think I recall you mentioning it the other day when you told me your story", Hermione eyes suddenly widened in question,

"It's…possible…however even if that was the case it still doesn't explain why there seems to be no magic here"

"Which again kind of supports the whole alternate reality theory of mine" Harry replied, Hermione wasn't sure what to think of this, on the one hand it saddened her that all of her friends wouldn't know her here and if Ron was anything to go by they were also different people, her family was another problem, she had never gone back to Australia to alter there memories so in both worlds her parents wouldn't know her, She had however been given her best friend back who whilst different in many ways still had his caring and gentle nature to him if not more so, at this though Hermione began giggling which eventually turned into full out laughter,

Harry at first was concerned at her behaviour but watching her laugh help lift his spirits as well, he couldn't help but smile at her like this, eventually she calmed down,

"Hermione, you okay?" he asked her, she nodded still giggling a bit,

"Yes I'm fine, it's just, I remember when you died I prayed and begged for you to come back, that I'd do anything for it to happen, then less a month later I'm being woken up by him but loss my other friends and family, I guess it just shows that even if your wish does come true there is always a price" she explained, Harry looked saddened by this and Hermione realised what she had said, she lifted his head to make him meet her eyes again,

"Hey, don't think for a second that I'm not happy to be here with you again, even if you may not be my Harry your still Harry and in the last couple of days I've gotten to know you separately and I like what I've seen so far, you sweet and gently caring and surprisingly good at comforting girls…do you do this a lot?" she asked teasingly,

Harry smiled at her teasing knowing she was trying to keep her spirits up,

"No, I'm not an blubbering idiot when talking to girls or anything but I…I don't know, I think I'm good with you because you were so at ease with me when I met you" he replied truthfully, Harry decided to broach a subject he hoped would get to the question of the other him and Hermione,

"Hermione…. I was wondering…and if it's too personal you don't have to answer but earlier you said something about Ron's psyche and you talk about him a lot…. did…were you guys…you know together?" he asked not sure if this was the best place to start, surprisingly though she didn't object to the question,

"Yeah Ron and I were together…for about a week" she said, Harry raised his eyebrows at this, a surge of jealousy ran through him but it soon subsided when she carried on talking,

"Everyone kept saying how we were meant for each other and…I guess I caved to it and gave in…. don't get me wrong I genuinely cared for Ron but within three days of being together I knew it wasn't looking good then Harry died and…well our final fight was one of the biggest we ever had and we broke up…. or rather I slapped him then broke up with him" she stated, Hermione looked up to Harry and so how uncomfortable he looked, liked he wanted to ask something else,

"Harry you can ask me anything, I won't snap at you I promise", she said, Harry nodded and licked his lips that had gone surprisingly dry,

"Did you…and…the other…err me…you know…"?

_"Fuck it"_ he thought,

"Did you and the other Harry ever you know…date?" he asked, almost letting out a loud breath from holding in the question for nearly three days,

Hermione was a little surprised by the question but she guessed this Harry had come to this conclusion what with how affectionate she was around him, however that didn't explain the almost hopeful look in his eyes,

"No, I mean I did have a huge crush on him until my sixth year but he then started dating Ron sister, truth be told I don't think he ever looked at me as more than a sister" she replied a little sadly, Harry however looked utterly confused,

_"A SISTER was the other me blind or something!" _

In his confusion he asked something he hadn't meant to,

"Is that how you felt about him?" he hadn't stopped himself in time but once again Hermione answered with no hesitation but a hint of red in her cheeks,

"I don't know, for a long time no, like I said I had a crush on him but it wasn't reciprocated so I guess I did fall into the role of big sister, even though he meant a lot more to me than being a brother", she replied honestly,

Harry unable to comprehend how the other Harry had never been sable to see Hermione as a potential girlfriend if not more was beyond him, here was a girl who obviously had loved Harry and from the what she had told him the other day and put him in front of her own parents, not to mention trusted him with her very life and so much more,

She was also doing this for him right now, she wasn't holding anything back, everything he had asked her other the last couple of days she had answered truthfully, he decided to try and do the same,

"Hermione no offence meant but your Harry sounds like a bit of a fool" he said, Hermione looked startled at this,

"What do you mean?" she asked, Harry sighed,

"Hermione, you loved him didn't you?" Hermione dropped her head, in all their years of friendship she hadn't ever said it to him, she didn't know if she had been in love with him but she had loved him,

"Yes, after he saved me in first year and became my friend…he became the most important person in my life" she sighed letting few tears of regret sep down her face,

Harry once again took her hand,

"Hermione I'm sure in many ways he loved you too," he gently said to her,

"How would you know?" she asked sadly, he put on what he hoped was a playful grin,

"Hey I am Harry aren't I?" this succeeded in cheering her up a little but the reality of the situation soon settled in once again,

"I'm not sure where to go from here," she said breaking the silence,

"Well, I guess that depends on what you goal is from here" Harry replied, he guessed she would want to try and find a way home which Harry found scary and depressing, He watched as the cogs turned in her head,

"I need to find out what happened, I need to…try and unlock this distorted memory in my head it might be the only answer" she finally replied,

"Well let's do that then"

"Harry it could take weeks if not longer to safely find he memory" she replied,

"Hermione it doesn't matter, I keep telling you, your jot alone, I'm with you for as long as you let me", he stated honestly,

Hermione overcome with relief and at how touching he was kissed him on the cheek and hugged him for all she could, after a minute or so she let go and felt a flood of excitement and anticipation at being back in research mode,

"Okay Harry we need to start planning"

**Ooo~ooO**

**WARNING: FOLLOWING AUTHORS NOTES ARE LONG BUT PLEASE READ!**

**A/N: Please note this chapter is mainly to set up the future chapters so try not to be too harsh, Okay before I start yakking away there are some things I want to explain:**

**1. I made Ron obese, now in the books we always hear about how Ron eats anything and everything but never gains a pound more than the average boy his size, now I have a theory that magic works the same as a metabolism, it's the only way to explain why a in a castle full of teenagers none of them are that overweight considering there is no exercise programme in Hogwarts and NO I don't count Quidditch since all they have to do is fly a broom, so without the magic Ron would be about the same size as Dudley (Pre-OOTP) if not bigger.**

**2. Yes I made the Weasley's into a chicken farm, however it's not the last we've seen as I may do snippets of them from this reality at some point.**

**3. Yes I know Ginny would likely still be 15 in this but I've made her a hormonal teenager who couldn't keep her legs closed, again more will be explained later.**

**4. Yeah I'm using the traditional and overused alternate reality plot, yeah I know it's been done a hundred times over but it's needed, deal with it.**

**5. Yeah this is my take on the Ron and Hermione relationship, you don't like it, then I suggest you never read anymore of my stories because he will be bashed more later (the other Ron and this worlds Ron) so if you like the Ron Weasley character, I'm just warning you now to brace yourself.**

**6. Yeah the conversation and emotions were all over the place but just remember Hermione is emotionally spent from the last couple of days plus she's just come from a time of war so she's still hurting about that, she wants to get her problems sorted but it is causing her grief, also the conversation was because I struggled with this chapter really badly.**

**Anyway, you would not believe how difficult this chapter was to write, I kept changing stuff here and there but damn this kicked my ass and made me work hard, I know it's not great and probably what you were not expecting but considering this was originally intended to be the last chapter be kind when reviewing please.**

**Also yes like I said this was intended to be the final chapter but I've got a lot more ideas to play on,**

**Quick Warning: The majority of the next chapter takes place a month later, I'm sorry but I don't want to write out another lengthy conversation like the one is this anytime soon.**

**Anyway hope you enjoying this so far and I hope you keep reading, If you like my style then check out my other stories.**

**Anyway till the next chapter, see ya.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

**Nightmare of a Life Past**

**Disclaimer: ****Insert witty joke here about me not being JK Rowling therefore not owning Harry Potter.**

_**Previous Chapter:**_

_"Hermione it doesn't matter, I keep telling you, your jot alone, I'm with you for as long as you let me", he stated honestly,_

_Hermione overcome with relief and at how touching he was kissed him on the cheek and hugged him for all she could, after a minute or so she let go and felt a flood of excitement and anticipation at being back in research mode,_

_"Okay Harry we need to start planning"_

**Ooo~ooO**

_**4 Months Later:**_

Hermione sat on the sofa watching the afternoon news whilst dunking a biscuit into her tea, a small smile was stuck upon her face as she relished in the normality her life had recently become, after all the chaos and pain it was a welcome change,

The last four months hadn't been easy, first of all Hermione had no documentation, no birth certificate, no school records, no nothing, it hadn't exactly been ethical but in the end with no other choice she forged herself a identity in this reality,

She wasn't happy about it but Harry had finally talked her around to it, to Hermione it still felt wrong but she swore it would be the only time she would use her magic to break the law in that way,

True to his word Harry had used in inheritance and stuck by her helping with things such as clothes and food, the two were also renting a small flat until they both had decent paying jobs, Hermione knew that could take years but she had spent the last seven years of her life practically living with another Harry so it wasn't much of a problem for her,

There had been a couple of hick ups however, she had been getting dried after her bath when Harry walked in on her, it had been rather funny for her as he hadn't been able to look at her without blushing for the rest of the day,

That was another thing on her mind, she found herself falling for Harry all over again but she couldn't differate between the two, she knew whilst similar they were also different in many ways, for instance this Harry was much more calm and less quick to anger, she wasn't stupid, she knew this Harry was interested in her whilst the old Harry had seen her as more of a sibling but until she could know for certain that she could love this Harry as himself she held back on any romantic actions,

One of the things that had eaten away at her was finding out that her mother* had died many years ago in this reality in a car crash, going to see her mother's grave had hit her severally that she would never get to see them again and just hoped that they were happy back in her home world, it had taken nearly two days for her to stop crying but thanks to some help from Harry and her own willpower that wound was beginning to heal,

Her father on the other hand she had tracked down and was currently working as a chemistry professor at a university, Hermione remembered that her father had told her that chemistry had been his major until he met her mother and changed it to dentistry to get to know her better, sadly it appeared they had never met which explained why she had never existed in this world,

After a week of sleeping in the same bed they had started sleeping separately but other than that they were rarely out of each other's line of sight, Hermione hadn't been ready for a life in the muggle world as she had anticipated getting a job in the magical world, so she had spent the past three months brushing up on all the material and getting up to date with current events technology, politics and everything else she could cram into seventeen hours a day.

**Ooo~ooO**

After saying their goodnight's they went to bed when a memory would force itself into her dreamscape.

**Ooo~ooO**

_Hermione sat at the Gryffindor table happily talking away to Padma whilst drinking her Butterbeer, she occasionally ahd to stop to shake hands with thankful citizens who would not stop kissing up to her or on the odd occasion some thankful soul who would not release her from a hug,_

_She looked over at her boyfriend Ron who was showing off and slightly flirting with some girls which did irk her a little but considering he was finally getting some recognition it would keep him from moaning about fame for a while so she would let it drop for now, _

_Harry on the other hand she felt sorry for as his girlfriend Ginny had dragged him around like a prize winning dog and looked utterly bored and wanted nothing more than to sit down and have a drink,_

_"So what are you gong to do now Hermione?" Padma asked, Hermione was suddenly reasserted into the conversation,_

_"Honestly Pad, I'm not really sure," she confessed, the other girls eyebrows shot up in s pretty comical sense,_

_"Really, I'm surprised I thought of anyone here, you would be the one to have your future mapped out" Padma replied with a hint of teasing in her voice, Hermione however missed the teasing tone,_

_"Up until a couple of years ago I did but then the war happened and my priorities changed and so did my outlook on a lot of things, I could see myself being a healer or perhaps a teacher but right now I'm too tired to care" she said chuckling at the fact that her Hermione Granger didn't care about her future at the moment,_

_"So no plans at all then?" Padma replied, Hermione drank the last of her drink before answering,_

_"Well…I plan to go find my parents, already got my plane tickets and everything, I'm hoping it won't take to long to find them"_

_"Is Ron going with you?" Padma asked whilst summoning another Butterbeer for her friend, Hermione's reaction almost made her drop it,_

_"GOD NO, I haven't even told him I'm leaving yet, I want to avoid that unavoidable argument for as long as possible" she replied as she downed a big portion of the beverage to try and clear that thought from her,_

_"Your really think it will be that bad?"_

_"This is Ron we are talking about, I could be gone for weeks if not months he's not going to like that one bit and after seeing his abysmal attempts at living with minimal magic whilst on the hunt the thought of having to go through that again is bad enough" _

_Padma chuckled and was about to change topic when the Weird sisters started playing their music,_

_Hermione locked eyes with Harry who gave her his pleading "help me" face and dragged him away from Ginny who was too busy gossiping with her friends,_

_She lead him a little away from all the dancing couples and took his hands and lead him in a small dance,_

_"Been a while since we've done this hasn't it" Harry said jokingly,_

_"Yeah and you've gotten a bit better I see" she replied, Harry shrugged, _

_"At least I haven't stood on your toes like I did Parvati", Hermione bit her lip trying not to laugh, Harry however caught it,_

_"What?"_

_"Well…you kind of did…twice actually" Harry eyes widened, _

_"Why didn't you tell me?" he asked,_

_"Well it was a very sweet thing you did and I didn't want to ruin the moment so I just tried to ignore the pain" she replied and teasing smile on her face,_

_"Well thanks for saving my pride and here I thought I was doing so well" he jokingly retorted,_

_"I guess it was…" whatever Hermione was going to say never happened as a familiar voice was heard,_

_"__**SEVERA RELASH!"**_

_A yellowish coloured spell hit Harry in the back and Hermione watched in horror has Harry's face widened in silent pain, _

_Harry teetered for a moment before falling into Hermione knocking them both to the floor,_

_Hermione could hear spells being fired at the person responsible but right now her focus was on Harry, she pulled his head into her lap, watching as he started coughing blood and struggling for breath,_

_"HARRY NO DON'T DIE PLEASE DON'T DIE" she cried, he continued to convulse and cough blood,_

_"PLEASE SOMEBODY DO SOMETHING" She yelled at the crowd many of whom were to stunned to even move, tears of anguish entered her eyes as she moved her body and was now hugging him for all she could, her next words were almost silent but the silence in the room made them heard,_

_"Please Harry you can't die I…I love you" whether he heard the words or not would never be known as she looked at his face which was now devoid of life,_

_"NO HARRY!"_

**Ooo~ooO**

"HARRY!" Hermione screamed as she shot up out of bed, her first sight was that of her best friend bent over the bed watching her in concern,

"Hermione are you alright, I could hear you screaming?" he asked, Hermione took a deep breath and calmed herself,

"Yeah, I'm okay now" she replied,

"Bad dream?" he asked gently, Hermione nodded,

"I was dreaming about the night the other you got attacked, it felt…very real…even though I guess it was it's not felt that real since it happened" she explained then frowned,

"Does that sentence even make sense?" she asked jokingly, Harry let out a tired chuckle,

"With you, every sentence makes sense but I think we're both just to tired to understand it" he replied teasingly, Hermione however was still feeling quite shook up,

"Harry would you…well," she stammered, Harry lacking sleep couldn't comprehend what she wanted,

"What's wrong?" he asked, Hermione blushed,

"Okay, I won't lie to you…I'm…afraid to go back to sleep but it might help if you here with me" she stammered out, Harry smiled kindly and simply nodded, she moved over to the side to let him get in, after a few minutes of fidgeting they both found a comfy sleeping position,

"Been a while since we've done this hasn't it" she murmured,

"Yeah truth be told I've kind of missed this" he replied back his brain not really comprehending what he was saying,

"Yeah I never did understand why you wanted a two bedroom flat," she slurred as sleep began to overtake her,

"Just didn't want things to get even stranger" he replied blushing,

_"Well that and I hadn't masturbated in over a week**"_

**Ooo~ooO**

**A/N:**

Hey I'm back okay I'll get to all the other things in a moment but first let me take care of the * things:

* Since she never got to see her parents in her old world I truly believe the death of her mother in this reality would hit her hard.

**** We all do it so don't judge me for putting that bit in, I also like to end my chapters in any story in a light hearted manor most of the time so there you.**

**Anyway on to everything else.**

**If you read my Update (check last chapter) you know I've been struggling with this for a while and quite honestly I had no idea how to get past the huge ass block that was interfering with my writing MoJo, **

**I sort of have an ending in mind but I'm not sure what to do with it.**

**I also want to apologise right here and now, this won't have much if any drama from here on out except for when I finally get Harry and Hermione together but other than that there will be little of it,**

**I plan on putting the Ron/Hermione argument I mentioned in chapter 4 up and how Hermione ended up in this world in later chapters but the story will be about snippets of Hermione's life in this new world and her evolving relationship with Harry.**

**So that been said I need your help on something, I have a question for all of you:**

**Q. What should Harry and Hermione do for a living. (**_**Please note: If college then be specific about what courses and please remember there is no magic in this world other than that of Hermione's)**_

**Let me know either in a review or a PM.**

**I'm sorry that the story is going to change but quite honestly I had planned on this been nothing more than a four-shot and then I caved to fans and tried to write an all out drama.**

**Anyway thanks to everyone who reads and I will more than understand if you not happy about the outcome.**

**See ya.**

**P.S Yes the title of the chapter is a play on S'TarKan's story, even I read that way back when lol.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

**My not so Love Life**

**Disclaimer:**** Nope, I still don't own Harry Potter.**

**Warning:**** Some pretty strong Ron bashing ahead, you have been warned.**

_**Previous Chapter:**_

_"Been a while since we've done this hasn't it" she murmured,_

_"Yeah truth be told I've kind of missed this" he replied back his brain not really comprehending what he was saying,_

_"Yeah I never did understand why you wanted a two bedroom flat," she slurred as sleep began to overtake her,_

_"Just didn't want things to get even stranger" he replied blushing,_

_**"Well that and I hadn't masturbated in over a week"**_

**Ooo~ooO**

Hermione was anything but stupid over the course of the last six months she was well aware that Harry had a crush on her and if she was completely honest, she knew she had one on him as well,

At the moment he was avoiding her since she had walked in on him dancing around with the mop whilst singing 'Disco Inferno' at the top of his voice, she had found it very cute and hadn't stopped laughing for a while,

She still often wondered if she was doing the right thing by holding back on a romantic relationship since she hadn't put her old Harry to rest, she wondered if she just used it as an excuse at times though, truth be told she had never really had anything that would qualify as a normal relationship, she had dated two men in her entire life and it had been weird both times,

Firstly there had been Viktor Krum, to be completely honest she wasn't sure how that had become a relationship, when he had asked her to the Yule ball she had been very happy to have been asked and immediately said yes,

It had turned out to be a lot of fun until Ron had ruined that night, still Viktor did walk her back to the Gryffindor entrance and gave her a very quick and gentle kiss on the lips,

It hadn't really evolved beyond a strange friendship until the second task, Hermione didn't put any merit into the whole 'Thing they would solely miss' but Viktor apparently did and eventually asked her out, he was however very suspicious of her friendship with Harry,

They had a very relaxed relationship in the fact that they would only spend time together on few occasions, Hermione was happy with this as she had too many things occupying her time, her main goal being keeping Harry alive,

After her fourth year ended however Krum had wanted to take their relationship beyond kissing and to spend more time together, it was then that she realised he thought more of her than she did of him and in the end not wanting to hurt him or lead him on anymore she broke it off, whilst Viktor hadn't been happy about it he did accept it and eventually the two simply became friends,

With Ron it had been different, in truth she had never really wanted to be with him, in sixth year she felt very left out, Harry had begun to pine over Ginny and Ron had been dating Lavender Brown, she was jealous but not of Lavender but simply for the fact that she didn't have anybody,

Sadly her actions confirmed what several people believed, that she fancied Ron, Not that Hermione didn't think he was attractive but she knew a relationship with Ron would never have worked as the two just could not get along together without someone else there,

However by the end of the hunt, she was tired and drained and wanted nothing more than some normality in her life plus everyone kept saying how they were made for each other, in the end she put her better judgement aside and decided to give Ron a chance, in her adrenalin fused state in the middle of battle she had kissed Ron,

The relationship hadn't even managed to survive a full week, the day after Harry had been killed, and she and Ron had their final argument.

**Ooo~ooO**

_Hermione couldn't remember a time in the last twenty-four hours when she hadn't been crying, her best friend of seven years and a person she had gone through more with than most married couples do had been killed, he had survived seven years of trials whilst at Hogwarts, he ahd survived a decade with those atrocious relatives of his and had managed to finally beat down the dark load himself, and with all that she still couldn't believe that bitch Lestrange had managed to sneak into the victory party and do what Tom Riddle hadn't been able to do,_

_Many had been weeping and unable to grasp the concept of the chosen one dieing, everyone was appalled by the lax attitude and crummy job the security had done, it was even worse when they found the guards stone pissed in a corner,_

_If there was one good thing to come out of it, it was that Bellatrix had had no chance of escaping and would be receiving the dementors kiss soon enough, but to Hermione this didn't make up for the loss of her best friend, tears still streaming down her face she hadn't noticed Ron enter the room, when she saw his face however it shocked her to see he didn't look hurt or angry or sad but rather indifferent and possibly weary,_

_"You okay?" he asked in the same tone, Hermione looked at him as if he had grown another head,_

_"Okay, you've got to be kidding, Ron we just lost…our best friend…" she replied unable to stop her crying, to her surprise Ron came over and comforted her in a hug, she was grateful for it until she noticed his hands began to wander under her shirt and he planted his lips on hers, Hermione unable to overcome the shock took a moment before she realised what was going on, pain over losing Harry quickly fuelled her anger, she stood up almost knocking Ron onto his ass,_

_"What the hell Ron!" Ron looked at her an ember of anger in his own eyes,_

_"What, I can't kiss my girlfriend!" he snapped back, Hermione,_

_"Our best friend just died and all you care about is…well that" she replied shocked, this set Ron off into a rage,_

_"IT'S ALWAYS ABOUT HARRY ISN'T IT, no Ron now's not a good time to start dating we have to focus on the fucking Horcruxes, No Ron I'm not ready yet maybe after everything settles down, and another thing I heard what you said to Harry yesterday in the hall, that you loved him, IT'S ALWAYS BEEN HARRY WHY CAN'T IT EVER BE ME!" he yelled at her, in his anger he hadn't seen the slap coming but when it hit, he staggered to a knee for a moment, in his anger he raised his hand to strike her back but Hermione was faster and hit him with the body bind,_

_Hermione walked over to him standing over him with an emotionless face that clouded a bit of Ron's anger with fear,_

_"Your right Ron, I know what I said yesterday and you've just given me the proof I needed to see for myself that I could never be with you, your best friend just died yesterday, your sister is downstairs grieving for her boyfriend but you decide to use my emotional state to your advantage" Hermione took a deep breath she had wanted to let this out for a while now and wasn't about to waste this opportunity,_

_"For the last three years everyone kept saying how we would be so good together but I just could never see it, we don't get along very well, we have little in common and let's be honest if it hadn't have been for Harry you and I would have never been friends, why everyone thought this was a good premise for a healthy lasting relationship I really have no idea" Hermione took another deep breath and could see Ron reddened face and was thankful he was currently in the body bind unable to do anything,_

_"But despite my better judgement, I caved and figured why not give you a chance, so here we are not even a week into out relationship and you've tried to use my own feelings against me to have sex, you were about to hit me and even yesterday I saw you flirting with plenty of girls yet I stayed quite so you wouldn't blow a gasket like you always do" Hermione picked up her jacket and her shrunk some of her belongings, she was about to leave when she looked over at Ron one last time,_

_"It's over Ron, and you know what I'm going to leave you here so you can think about your actions here you disgusting bastard" _

_She slammed the door leaving an enraged Ron laid out on the floor unable to move, who would be discovered later by Neville along with a damp patch on his trousers and a small yellow puddle on the floor._

**Ooo~ooO**

Hermione sighed as her memories refused to leave her, she knew she wanted a relationship with this Harry, she thought things over and realised what is was that she needed to do, coming to terms with her friends death was the only thing holding her back so she decided to do something about it.

**Ooo~ooO**

She found Harry cutting up some potatoes in the kitchen and took a deep breath as she moved forward, he finally noticed her,

"Hey Hermione" he greeted her, he suddenly noticed the serious look on her face,

"Is something wrong?" he asked, Hermione bit her bottom lip in habit,

"Not wrong I guess but I do need to talk to you about something" she replied,

"Okay what's wrong?" he again asked, Hermione moved to sit at the table and motioned for him to join her,

"Alright this conversation is going to be awkward and we'll probably be blushing a lot but it's needs to be done" she told him, Harry sat next to her and felt a little nervous as he wasn't sure where she was going with this,

"So I'm asking you to just answer any question and then let me continue okay, you can say anything you need to at the end, is that alright?" Harry nodded in response,

"Okay here goes…I like you, over the course of the last couple of months I've started to develop those feelings for you that I had for the old Harry, so my first question is…and if not then don't worry we'll still be best friends…do you like me…that way?" she asked, honestly she was sure he did but her insecurities whilst withered away somewhat were still there, however when Harry took her hand and had a goofy smile on his face her fears quickly evaporated especially with his next words,

"Yes…Yes I do, I've liked you since the day I met you" she smiled back at him pleased to know it wasn't just her,

"I'm happy to hear that…and truth be told if you…you know…asked me on a…date I would say yes" Harry's eyes lit up, she hated that they might dim but she had to be truthful,

"However there is a problem…I don't think I can be with you…not yet anyway…you see at the moment although I know I care about you for who you are as an individual I don't know if my other feelings for you are because of my feelings for my old Harry" Hermione watched as Harry look downtrodden by this news and quickly lifted his head to keep him looking at her,

"It doesn't mean I don't want to see if my feelings for you are genuine, but before we can be…you know together, I need you to help me with something" she said sadness looming over her last words, Harry hearing her upset suddenly forgot about his own,

"What do you need?" he asked softly, Hermione sighed,

"I need to put my Harry to rest, with all the chaos that was going on and the death eaters staging an attack less than forty-eight ours after his death, there wasn't time for a proper burial, I need to say goodbye properly…I know I can't talk to him and I may not be a very religious person but I need the closure so I can start a fresh" she explained, Harry's finally understood why she was so uneasy about their relationship, she wanted to move on after all but she needed to close that chapter once and for all,

"Just tell me what you want to do"

**Ooo~ooO**

It hadn't been easy and it had taken almost a week but Hermione finally managed to track down the location where Hogwarts would have been in this reality if magic existed here, she had gotten used to things been different but this had nearly broker her again, looking around and seeing nothing but mountains and hills and forest but no castle anywhere, however the fact that she was here to lay her old life to rest gave her enough strength,

She had used magic earlier that day to carve a tombstone out of rock, finding a small-secluded spot in the hills she began to dig a big enough hole for it,

Harry had come worth her but she told him this was something she had to do alone, he understood and stayed close however, when the stone was fitted into the earth she sealed the edges, when everything was finished she simply sat on her knees and said a small pray, before she got up to leave however she said her final words,

"I wish…I wish I had had the courage to tell you how I felt, even if you hadn't felt the same I wouldn't have wasted so much time wondering, you saved my life in so many ways…not just from death but from isolation…you were the first friend I had had that didn't just hang out with me because of my intelligence…and though you may have been a git at time I know how much you cared about me…you gave so much to save the world that I hope you finally found peace…I'm sure your in heaven with you parents and Sirius and Remus and Tonks and all the others…I truly wish you had managed to live a little but I believe you are in a much better place now…I love you Harry and I'm…I'm going to miss you" at some point tears had started to drop but she hadn't felt them, she felt a comforting hand rest on her shoulder, looking around she saw Harry watching her with concern, she grabbed it and began to stand up, she took one last look at the grave,

"Goodbye my friend" she said softly and apparated the two back home, the little grave would be remembered from that point on for Hermione as the death of her old life and beginning of the new, but it's words would never be forgotten,

_Harry James Potter  
1980-1997_

_An amazing Hero and an even Better Friend_

**Ooo~ooO**

**A/N:**

**Okay first I'm going to explain my thoughts on certain things pertaining to this chapter before I get into everything else,**

**Though Ron acted like a complete jerk in this chapter, he is acting that way because it's how he's coping with the loss but there will be at least 2 more flashbacks in the next chapter, which will explain more.**

**Hermione strikes me as the type of person that needs closure with this type of stuff and I'm sorry if you were expecting more but I didn't leave a whole lot of doors open for that final part.**

**Anyway that been said I've got a lot more things to talk about yet so please don't leave as I need you attention,**

**My plan is for the next chapter to be the last one, I may do some sort of epilogue but I'm planning on wrapping this up with chapter 7.**

How Hermione got to this world WILL be explained next chapter but I'll be honest I believe a lot of you will be disappointed with it but it's the only thing I could come up with and to be honest I just want to get this finished at this point.

**One other thing I want to address is the summary I put up for this story, in it; it says 'Slight Lemon' I think this may have been an error on my point as I meant Implied Sex, I can't write sex scene's to save my life (Yes I did try) so I'm sorry for the misleading and I will eventually change that.**

**Also I still don't know what I should have Harry and Hermione do for a living, I could really do with a hand on this as it's literally the only thing I don't have an answer for, again if you have suggestions even let me know in a review or a PM.**

**Finally I want to get this finished before my birthday (20****th**** August just FYI) so expect the final chapter sometime within the next 2 weeks.**

**With all that been said thanks for reading and I'll see you guys soon.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

**Brand New Life**

**Disclaimer: For the last time, no I'm not JK Rowling WHY WON'T YOU BELIEVE ME!**

**Warning: A bit more Ron bashing and a tiny bit of Ginny bashing, but not much.**

**_Previous Chapter:__  
_**_"Goodbye my friend" she said softly and apparated the two back home, the little grave would be remembered from that point on for Hermione as the death of her old life and beginning of the new, but it's words would never be forgotten,_

_**Harry James Potter  
1980-1997  
**_**_An amazing Hero and an even Better Friend_**

**Ooo~ooO**

Hermione sat crossed legged in the centre of the living room, she had finally settled into a normal life, or at least as normal as was possible for the only witch in the world, she and Harry had had started dating but had agreed to take it slow for now, since they lived together that had proven to be difficult but both of them had enough will power to resist taking things to far for the time being, that being said she was happy in her relationship, for the first time ever she felt she had a real boyfriend, not one that popped out of no where and not one she felt she was being forced to be with.

Whether they went out or stayed in together they would find themselves spending most of there time together, and much like it had been with the old Harry, it felt like even of they were not out on a date, they were dating anyway.

There was one mystery that still bothered her though, she had no idea how she had come to be in this world, sometimes she would have nightmares of the battle in Hogwarts but they always seemed to end right at the same place, her battling some masked death eater on the seventh floor in Hogwarts.

This had lead her to taking up meditation, she figured the memory had to be somewhere within her mind and being Hermione being herself had to find it, she started going into a trance and reliving her memories, it had been about twenty minutes after she had broken up with Ron.

**Ooo~ooO**

_Hermione continued to walk around the corridors of the castle, silent tears ran down her cheeks, after her anger at Ron had burned out her grief for her fallen friend had returned,_

_She didn't really know where her feat were taking her and eventually she found herself near the astronomy tower, she looked around and realised this had been where she and Harry had smuggled the baby Norbert out of the castle, a small smile of nostalgia appeared for a brief moment before once again grief took over,_

_Hermione felt herself starting to shake when an arm suddenly wrapped itself around her shoulder, Hermione almost screamed in surprise and was about to attack when she noticed it was Luna Lovegood,_

"_You shouldn't be walking the hall alone right now Hermione", Hermione sighed, calming her heartbeat,_

"_I know, how did you know I was here by the way?" she replied,_

"_I saw you, lost in thought so I decided to keep an eye on you, until you started crying again, I assumed you would need a friend right now" Luna said her usually dreamy tone no where to be seen,_

"_It's just…hard, everywhere in the castle I have a memory of him, I mean right here we smuggled a baby dragon out of the castle to protect Hagrid, doesn't seem to matter where I go, I can't…get away from the memories" Hermione explained,_

"_Those that we love are never really gone, as long as we hold them in our hearts and memories they will live forever" Luna quoted, Hermione looked at her bemused,_

"_It's similar to what I told Harry when his Godfather died, you shouldn't try and avoid them Hermione, you should embrace them", Hermione face dropped once again in sadness,_

"_I don't know if I can Luna, I miss Harry so much already…I…I just" she couldn't hold them back and tears once again began to fall, Luna embraced the taller girl and gently rubbed her back,_

"_Shhh…it'll be okay Hermione, just wait and see, there's a whole world out there for you", after a few moments Hermione calmed down and began sniffling,_

"_Thanks…Luna…not that I don't appreciate you being here but I would have thought you would be helping Ginny" Hermione enquired, Luna usual impassive face suddenly darkened a little bit,_

"_Well…to be honest with you, I'm not very happy with her at the moment, I understand that her boyfriend has just died but she acting like she lost a possession more than a loved one, when I brought it up, she yelled at me" Luna replied,_

_Hermione looked at her and a gentle smile once again broke out,_

"_I guess we've both had bad nights when it comes to the youngest Weasleys"_

_Luna cocked and eyebrow,_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_Well I told Ron some home truths as well about an hour ago, then I slapped him, then I broke up with him" she replied in a matter of fact tone,_

_Luna nodded, "Well I won't lie and say I didn't see it coming but I expected for you guys to last at least a month" Hermione looked at her in surprise,_

"_You were expecting me and Ron to break up?" she asked,_

"_Of course, you two make no sense being together, though I suppose with what happened yesterday…and everything…I guess it helped make thing quicker" Luna replied not wanting to really bring up the death of their mutual friend again, Hermione sighed and her eyes wandered back to the landscape below them,_

"_What are you plans now?" Luna asked her,_

"_I don't know…I was originally suppose to leave for Australia this morning but obviously I couldn't leave…I really need to find my parents but I don't want…I don't want to…miss his…funeral" Hermione replied getting chocked up again,_

"_From what I've heard it's set for Sunday that's only a couple of days away" Luna told her,_

"_Yeah I know I heard that too, problem is I don't want to be anywhere near the Gryffindor dorms at the moment"_

"_Because of Ron?" Luna asked _

"_Ron and…Harry", Luna looked at her friend in pity,_

"_Come on, you can sleep in our dorms, no one will say anything" Luna told her,_

"_But I'm not a Ravenclaw, won't I get in trouble?" she asked nervously, Luna bit back a laugh, __"She helps save the world and she's still worried about getting told off by a teacher"__, she thought,_

"_Hermione you could execute the head of the Aurors and I doubt you get prosecuted, I don't think anyone's going to mind that your sleeping in a different dorm for a couple of days"_

_Hermione nodded and soon followed her friend; she soon found having someone there with no ulterior motives help as Luna stayed with her as she finally found herself managing to get to sleep for the first time in two days._

**Ooo~ooO**

"Hermione"

"Hermione"

"Hermione!"

She was suddenly pulled from her entranced state and saw her boyfriend looking down at her holding a small package in his hands,

"Sorry beautiful, but you told me to let you know if you college letter came, well I've got mine so I think this would be yours" he said a sheepishly, thankfully she wasn't angry at him and jumped up excitedly as she ripped the large brown envelope open,

"Thanks Love" she said giving him a small kiss on the lips before dashing off to the kitchen to read it,

Both she and Harry had had a long talk about their career goals and one of Hormone's earlier goals had been to be a teacher but after arriving in the magical world she had dropped that dream but here she had another chance and had applied for a teacher training course, Harry also wanted to work with children but not as a teacher but rather someone that helped those who had been picked on, he wanted to be a School Counsellor for the kids who had been bullied, he had applied for a psychology course that she assumed by the smile on his face he had been accepted for,

After jumping around in happiness and having her boyfriend calm her down with there favourite method of sore lips afterwards, Hermione had calmed down enough to start talking normally again,

"Okay Harry get you coat where going shopping" she said happily as she rushed for her shoes and coat, Harry looked bewildered,

"What are we going shopping for Mia?"* He asked,

"Let's see stationary for our courses, I guess we're going to need something to hold it all so maybe some backpacks and also…"

"Hermione, the courses don't start for nearly seven months**" he replied,

"Yes I'm well aware of that but if we get it done now we don't have to worry about it later will we" she said in her no nonsense tone,

Harry shook his head and preceded to grab his coat, he had no doubt he was in for a long day of shopping.

**Ooo~ooO**

Several more months passed, Hermione continued with her mental exercises but sadly they had achieved nothing yet, the mystery was still getting to her and Harry was also quite interested at this point, he would have liked an answer but she was the one who needed it, it was the final piece of the puzzle and she wouldn't rest until she found it,

The two of them were looking forward to starting college in a couple of months time but they weren't slacking around by any means, Hermione had found herself a little job as a librarian assistant, the women she was working with was impressed by her knowledge and love of books and despite her lack of a college degree the women had set her on as a temporary assistant to test her out, thankfully she passed an expectations and was now being begged to reconsider her choice in college course, however she was set and as much as she loved the library her heart was already set,

Harry was working part time at the local HMV store, with his inheritance as well the two were living quite comfortably at the moment and even though she would have to go part time when she started college they should be alright when it came to money, she felt sorry for Harry who absolutely hated working in retail, she knew he disliked crowds and the store was always busy, plus some of the kids he used to go to school with often shopped there and made his life difficult, Well they had until she happened to be there one day at the same time and proceeded to pull him into a very passionate kiss to which many of them turned jealous and proceeded to walk out when she turned down there advances, well humiliated them and then turned them down,

There relationship had eventually taken the next step and had become a sexual one, there first time while been sweet and loving had also been awkward and a little painful, both there lack of experience was easy to see when whilst attempting to get on top she had rolled right off the bed hurting her ankle, she still shook her head at that memory,

Still with practice it had gotten better and better over time and for the first time she could honestly say she was perfectly happy, she had a loving boyfriend a nice flat, a fun job and a future right in front of her,

All she needed was that final memory and that puzzle of her previous life could be put away forever, thankfully she wouldn't have to wait much longer.

**Ooo~ooO**

Harry rolled off his girlfriend as the two continued heavy breathing, eventually he pulled her against him as she snuggled into his chest and fell sound asleep, and unaware tonight would bring her ultimate question an answer.

**Ooo~ooO**

_Hermione sat in the Ravenclaw common room quietly reading one of her favourite stories 'Angela's Ashes', none of the Ravenclaw that were still in the castle questioned her presence there after she and Luna told them she just wanted some peace and quiet for a while, her blonde friend was currently asleep drooling a little over the crossword she had been doing before falling a slumber,_

_The day after her break up with Ron, Molly had demanded to speak to her about breaking her sons heart and hexing him and leaving him for several hours on the floor, Hermione however was not in the mood for the women's tirade and had disappeared to see Hagrid in his hut, amazingly it had been the one time when reminiscing about Harry when it hadn't been painful or at least not as bad,_

_Hagrid had to Hermione's surprise and amazement, given her the same advice Luna had, _

_There was one thing that had her depressed again, tomorrow morning was Harry's funeral and several people had come back to the castle for the night for the wake that would soon be taking place, _

_She was about to wake Luna up when suddenly the voice of the headmistress rang out from the entire castle,_

"_STUDENTS WE HAVE AN EMERGANCY, DEATH EATERS ARE ATTACKING THE SCHOOL, EVERYONE STAY INSIDE YOU DORMS, PLEASE DO NOT TRY AND LEAVE IF YOU…." Her voice was cut off and fighting could be heard over the speakerphone,_

_She looked around to see Luna wide-awake,_

"_They came back…why?" she asked nervously, Hermione however wasn't really listening, the evil bastards had come back to attack once again, grabbing her wand she rushed out of the Ravenclaw common room back into the corridors, _

_She couldn't understand why they were attacking again, perhaps it was a last ditch effort to cause chaos and to go down in glory, perhaps they refused to believe there master was dead, Hermione didn't know where they were getting there line of think from but she wasn't going to wait around, she continued to run towards the heads office, hoping to help the school, she heard a scream just ahead,_

_A couple of corridors down she recognised the voices of her dorm mates Parvati and Seamus, who sounded like they were duelling with several death eaters,_

"_REDUCTO"_

"_PROTEGO"_

"_STUPEFY"_

"_PROTEGO"_

"_AVADA KEDAVRA"_

"_PAV NO!"_

_Hermione soon rounded the corner and gasped loudly at the sight of her dorm mate Parvati Patel lying stone dead on the floor, she watched an enraged Seamus flinging spells at what looked like three death eaters,_

_Hermione joined in and managed to put on down with a Stupefy, she continued to doge their killing curses but eventually one she dodged accidentally hit Seamus who landed on the floor deprived of life,_

_Hermione being no fool quickly ran around the corner and turned waiting for the first who she hit with a tripping hex, he landed face first and heard the squelching of his broken nose,_

_The second continued to chase her and sadly wasn't quite as foolish and didn't just continue with the killing curse but and a repertoire of spells and shield at the ready, she wasn't sure how long they were running but eventually she found herself on the seventh floor, she was soon cornered in a dead end she realised would have lead to the room of requirment but sadly she didn't have time to hide,_

"_REDUCTO MAXIMUS" the death eater yelled,_

"_PROTEGO!" she cried, sadly the shield couldn't contain the full force and she was sent into the air, landing into one of the statues of armour, her head was suddenly dizzy and she couldn't see straight but she could hear his mocking tone loud and clear,_

"_Well, you certainly gave me a decent battle mudblood, and it looks like I get the pleasure of killing Potter's best friend, but first…CRUCIO!"_

_Hermione screamed in pain, her body felt like it was on fire and being electrocuted***, every muscle in her body was screaming in agony, she wasn't aware of how long she was under the spell but blood and drool were coming out of her mouth as she should no longer think straight,_

"_Well as much fun as this was I do have other people to kill tonight…AVADA KE…"_

"_STUPEFY!" came a voice that sounded much like Luna's Hermione however couldn't see anything due to blurriness and her body was wracked in pain,_

"_Please I just want this over with, I just want peace, please, Let this end Please"_

_Hermione suddenly felt a jolt of energy shoot through her as a white light enveloped her, she felt her muscle began to relax and lessen in pain,_

_Luna however just saw her friend engulfed in light as rushed over to help her, however the moment she touched her she keeled over and fell fast asleep,_

_Hermione however began to feel the power in her body amass more and more as most of her injuries healed, she looked around and at where the light was originating from, the archway to the room of Requirement was wide open but she couldn't see inside and the light glowed far too brightly,_

_Hermione felt a almost euphoric state as the power continued to rise inside of her, she looked down to see she was now floating in the air about six foot from the floor,_

_Suddenly a bunch of death eaters charged in from the stairwell corridor, Hermione simply raised her hand and in a swatting motion with it, the group were thrown thirty feet to the farthest wall,_

_Hermione started struggling for breath and eventually couldn't breath, as the power increase was too much, she gasped unable to get any oxygen and then everything suddenly everything went black****._

**Ooo~ooO**

Hermione shot up in bed in a sweat, her breathing was heavy and despite being naked felt overwhelmed in heat, Harry suddenly arouse from his sleep as well,

"Sweetheart, you alright?" he asked concerned, Hermione nodded and got her breath under control again,

"I remember," she proclaimed,

"Remember what?" he asked,

"I remember how I was sent here" she said, Harry suddenly was wide awake, she took a deep breath and retold him everything she had remembered, at the end she suddenly felt a huge weight lift from her spirit but there was one thing that bothered her,

"I just, I know how I got here now, but how did Hogwarts do it?" she asked herself more than Harry, He however came up with a conclusion,

"Hermione when you first got here I asked you how magic worked and you couldn't give me an answer, perhaps this is one of those things that will never be answered, that castle was what a millennia old?" he asked and waited for her confirmation to which she nodded,

"Just over a millennia actually" she replied,

"That's over a thousand years of magical build up plus who knows what those founders did to the school when they built it, you said it was built from magic so perhaps and that it continued to have magic, you told me all about the staircases and that special room, perhaps the castle was a living entity of sorts" he explained, Hermione looked intrigued,

"Perhaps the school itself decided to help you, you wanted out it helped you get out, maybe I'm wrong but sometimes we have to leave a mystery unsolved and perhaps you'll never know how it sent you here but the question becomes, can you live without knowing the answer to this one?" he asked her,

Hermione knew she didn't really have any chance of finding out, plus at least now she knew how she had arrived in their new world, it went against her inquisitive nature but surprisingly she felt willing to let this question go as she found herself just thankful to the school for giving her a second chance at life,

"Yes, yes I can, I'm not going to question this gift I was given, Whatever Hogwarts did, I finally have a chance at a normal life and I…I'm not going to question it anymore" she replied a true smile appearing on her face,

Harry smiled back, he leaned in and kissed her gently, she was about to lie back down to go to sleep, however that wasn't to be,

"You know, it's nearly six now, we have to get up in two hours anyway so…you know" he said with that boyish smile of his, Hermione laughed rolled over grabbing his head and pulling him into a deep kiss as there bodies welded together,

Her final rational thoughts for the next hour and a half left as she began to make love to her boyfriend,

"_Thank you Hogwarts"_

**Ooo~ooO**

The final piece of the puzzle had been placed and the jigsaw of her past life was finished and put away, she wouldn't forget her friends or the lessons she had learned but it was time to start a new puzzle, today was the beginning of a brand new day of her band new life.

**~_Finished_~**

**Ooo~ooO**

**A/N:**

**It's finished…wait a minute…. I actually finished a story that wasn't a one shot…let me just go call hell and see if it's frozen over.**

**Anyway I've A LOT to say so let's get started, firstly no the computer is still broken but I managed to find a adapter for a laptop we had that broke about 3 months ago, yeah we go through a lot of electrical appliances, 1 PC and 4 laptops in the last 6 years if anyone wants to know. Anyway the laptop had a broken adapter but I wasn't bothered about it since I had the Desktop still, thankfully I managed to find and adapter for it this yesterday morning at a cash generator store believe it or not lol.**

**Anyway I've put a couple of * points in the story to which I'm now going to explain.**

***Yes Hermione needed a nickname and I decided on Mia, I know a lot of people have a problems with her having a nickname but guess what, I don't care, don't like-don't read, simple as.**

****I tried to keep a timeline in the story, The battle happens in late July/Early August, Hermione spends six months in the new world as stated at the beginning of chapter 5, so that would place them around February, and most courses don't start until September.**

*****This is what I imagine the Crucio curse feels like, I'll be honest I haven't read the books since Late 2007 and I probably never will ever again, however even if I'm wrong don't bother correcting me as I plan using that explanation in any future stories anyway.**

******Finally I'm sorry if you were expecting more of a reason for Hermione reality hopping but unless I had some kind of God send her or something I really couldn't come up with anything else, I struggled long enough with this as it is, you don't like it that's fine and I apologise but flame me and be prepared for backlash if you do, after all I write out of fun, it's not like I get paid for this.**

**With all that been said, I'm glad I eventually finished this, and I managed to finished it right on time, today (or tomorrow, depending on where you live) is my birthday and I set out to finish this no later than today.**

**I want to thank everyone who read this story and reviewed on it and thanks to everyone who gave advice over its course.**

**That being said whilst this novella is finished the story has plenty of potential left, I have plans for a sequel and a sort of spin off set in this world.**

**I don't plan on starting writing again anytime soon however as I have birthday money to spend and presents to play (most people buy me xbox games, they know me too well lol).**

**Also I might carry on with my 'Marauder Madness' story before starting either the sequel or spinoff.**

**I will however post the titles of these stories in final AUTHOR notes update sometime soon so if it says this story has updated that's probably what it is.**

**So one last time thanks for reading and if you have any questions PM me or ask in a review.**

**By you guys.**

**TurboOneTwenty**


	8. Sequel & Spinoff

Hi everyone, I decided to finally post a little bit of a synopsis for the sequel and spin off, now I have something else on the mind before I ever get to these and the spin off isn't definitely going to happen but the sequel will eventually be written.

_**Brand New Day Part 2: Title Pending  
**_**Set a year after the first brand New Day, Hermione and Harry are happily living a life of normality with college and there blossoming relationship, Also an old friend becomes a new friend to Hermione and Harry and Hermione gets mistaken for a superhero.**

_I doubt there will be much drama in this one, it's mainly Romance/friendship fluff, I have this set up for 5 maybe 6 chapters but after going back on my word with Part 1 please don't hold me to this._

_**The Weasley's week from Hell  
**_**Ronald's graduation, Ginny gets knocked up and holiday to the seaside spells disaster for the Weasley family.**

_The spin off is also set in the Brand New Day Universe, but this will be heavy on the humour, if you have read my Marauder Madness story then you should have some idea what to expect with this. Also you may remember from chapter 4 of BND that I set up what the Weasley's were like._

And that's about it folks, I haven't come up with a sub-title for BND part 2 so if you have suggestions then leave them in a PM or review.

Also big thanks to everyone who continued reading THIS story and to everyone who favorited it (Though I don't understand why some have you put it on alert after the final chapter lol).

Oh one last thing, I will be giving this story a bush up, spelling errors things like that, that I may have missed, it won't be yet but if for some reason it says this has updated it's not a new chapetr but me cleaning the story up a little.

Anyway I'm outta here for now and I'll see you with the next story soon hopefully.

TurboOneTwenty


End file.
